Um Conto Moderno
by Lauren Collins
Summary: SHORTFIC Londres, 1899. Ian é um jovem príncipe que, após servir de cobaia para um experimento do seu melhor amigo e cientista Evan Tolliver, aterrissa no futuro, no ano de 2012. No mesmo castelo em que ele vivia agora há uma família lá. E agora?
1. Chapter 1

_Um Conto Moderno_

**NOTA: Para poder explicar melhor como um homem do século 19 vem parar nos dias de hoje, eu, a narradora onisciente estou lhe contando o que aconteceu antes. Espero que goste do que vai ler, e por favor, tenha a mente aberta. Tudo isso aconteceu de verdade.**

**Lauren Collins**

PRÓLOGO

**ERA** uma tediosa tarde de quinta feira para o príncipe Ian. Seu pai, o rei Vikram, estava na Suíça com a esposa para se curar da sua mais nova doença. Ele já estava velho, muito doente e provavelmente não restaria muitos anos a sua frente. Sua irmã menor, Natalie, estava em Paris com sua dama se companhia para comprar vestidos. Ele estava sozinho.

Seu melhor amigo, o cientista e relativamente pobre Evan Tolliver, veio o visitar para convidá-lo para ver seu mais novo experimento: a Máquina do Futuro.

Ian foi, não porque acreditava que a tal Máquina fosse funcionar, mas porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Foi o seu maior erro da vida. Quando entrou naquela coisa, sentiu um frio na barriga e escorregou. Tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordou, estava deitado de costas em um jardim bem cuidado, que o lembrava de sua casa. Olhou para frente e enxergou a árvore em que estava antes de Evan o chamar.

Ele saltou de pé e olhou em volta, a confusão aumentando cada vez mais a medida em que olhava para as casas ao redor. Eram pequenas, estranhas, com água espirrando de uma coisa prateada pregada no chão. Um menino de vestes estranhas olhou para Ian e riu de sua camisa branca e calça marrom escura.

- Ora – resmungou Ian. – Os camponeses não respeitam mais a realeza?

Olhou para suas roupas. Eram bem simples comparadas as que ele usava em bailes e fora de casa. Não eram estranhas. As daquele garoto sim. Parecia ser um novo tipo de roupa-para-camponeses.

Ele se virou. Seu castelo estava bem na sua frente, mas desgastado, havia perdido o seu esplendor. O que havia acontecido?

Sem pensar, Ian correu para a porta e entrou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Para vocês verem como estou sendo boazinha e bem rápida ao transcrever o meu relato.**

**Lauren Collins**

* * *

~ CAPÍTULO 1 ~

BEM VINDO AO SÉCULO 21

Ele parou na sala. Analisou-a toda, mas não encontrou nada fora do lugar. Correu para o lado direito, onde a cozinha ficava. Seu queixo caiu em choque.

A cozinha estava quase irreconhecível. Se não fosse pela mesa no centro, ele nunca diria que sua cozinha era aquela. Havia um fogão, de um material estranho que o fez associar imediatamente ao futuro. A geladeira era do mesmo material. Os armários não eram mais de madeira. O piso era de mármore branco.

Ian estava se perguntando quando diabos a cozinha teve uma reforma. Enquanto isso, uma figura andava cautelosamente e em silêncio por trás dele.

Ela morava ali e tinha percebido a porta aberta quando desceu do seu quarto. Já tinha ligado para o pai dizendo que poderia se tratar de um ladrão, mas recusou a ideia de ficar trancada no quarto. Então viu o garoto. Ele vestia roupas bem estranhas, que Amy fez se lembrar de uma fotografia antiga que seu pai lhe mostrara do seu avô paterno.

- Olá? – perguntou, hesitante. O garoto se virou assustado. O coração de Amy acelerou quando viu seu rosto pela primeira vez. Ele podia ser um ladrão, mas Amy tinha que admitir que era incrivelmente lindo. O rosto a lembrava de alguém, mas na hora ela não quis saber de quem e sim o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa. – Você é um ladrão?

_Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que ele é,_ pensou, as bochechas queimando, enquanto apertava o canivete atrás das suas costas.

A surpresa passou pelo belo rosto do garoto.

- É claro que não. – Havia alguma coisa em seu sotaque, uma coisa diferente, que o diferenciava das demais pessoas. – Eu moro aqui.

Amy riu, surpresa pelo argumento. Não imaginava que o ladrão fosse tentar se passar por um membro da casa.

- Não, você não mora. Eu e minha família é que moramos aqui. E que roupas são essas?

Ele ficou ofendido. O que diabo tinha de errado com suas roupas, pelo amor de Deus?

- Como ousa, plebéia? Essa é a _minha_ casa!

Amy ofegou.

- _Plebéia?_ Você me chamou de camponesa? – riu. – É uma nova gíria, por acaso, seu ladrão?

- Você insiste em me chamar de ladrão, mas eu lhe digo que moro aqui. Eu deveria chamar um guarda meu agora mesmo. E o que é uma gíria?

- Você não sabe o que é uma gíria? – perguntou Amy, incrédula. - Em que ano você vive?

- No ano de 1899, e não existe palavra "gíria" no dicionário. – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. - Pelo menos não no meu.

Ele estava a insultando! Chamando-a de pobre!

O sangue ferveu nas veias de Amy e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ela iria retrucar, mas a frase "no ano de 1899" a fez fechar a boca. Ela olhou para o garoto, depois para suas roupas estranhas. _Será que estou perto de um louco?_

- Que ano você disse que está? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Mil e oitocentos e noventa e nove, por quê?

- Espere aqui – disse ela, passando por ele e entrando na cozinha. Arrancou o calendário e voltou para a sala.

Ian a olhou, curioso. Ela lhe mostrou o calendário, o indicador da mão direita apontando para o dia atual: 22 de junho de 2012.

Os olhos de Ian se arregalaram tanto que pareciam que iam cair no chão a qualquer momento.

- Não é possível.

_Não, não, não,_ ele pensou, desesperado. Então o experimento de Evan funcionou de verdade? Ele havia parado no futuro?

- Isso não aconteceu – Ian falou, trincando os dentes. – Não _pode_ ter acontecido.

Amy o olhou atentamente.

- O que não pode ter acontecido?

Ele suspirou dramaticamente e olhou para a garota.

- Você não vai acreditar, mas acho que viajei no tempo.

* * *

- Comece dizendo quem é.

- Meu nome é Ian Kabra, eu sou o príncipe da Inglaterra. Ou melhor, _era_. Eu devo estar morto para a História – sua voz estava carregada de tristeza.

Amy emitiu um som de surpresa. Ela estava no mesmo ambiente que um príncipe? Olhou mais atentamente para ele. Suas roupas eram simples comparadas com as quais a realeza é vista, mas devia ser a roupa que ele usava quando estava em casa. Tinha um anel dourado na mão esquerda com uma pedra de rubi. Seu cabelo negro estava com gel. Seus olhos estranhos, âmbar, brilhavam. Ele era _muito_ bonito.

Ela desviou o olhar, embaraçada, para a estante de livros. Eram muitos, ela adorava ler. Pegou um livro enorme e pesado. Seu título era "A Vida de Ian Kabra – O Jovem Príncipe E Sua Curta Vida".

Amy sempre achou a história dele triste. Tinha apenas 17 anos quando foi sequestrado pelos franceses e morto. Ou, pelo menos, foi a história divulgada pela família. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado. Seu pai acabara morrendo de tristeza depois ter ouvido a notícia. A noiva dele, Sinead, acabou se casando com o próprio amigo do herdeiro.

Ela se sentou na cama com ele, fazendo-o prestar atenção nela. Ele corou um pouco, para a confusão dela.

- O que foi? – Amy perguntou.

- Nunca estive no quarto de uma mulher, a não ser de minha mãe e de minha irmã – limpou a garganta, desconfortável.

Ela corou também.

- OK. Ahn... – Passou o livro para ele. Ian o pegou, cauteloso.

- Eles fizeram um livro para mim?

- Sim.

Ele passou o dedo com o anel de rubi pela capa do livro. Abaixo do título tinha uma fotografia da pequena família real. Um círculo vermelho contornava o rosto do jovem príncipe para dar destaque.

- Lembro quando tirei essa fotografia – murmurou ele. - Eu tinha 16 anos. Meu pai disse para nós a fazermos caso ele morresse em algum futuro próximo. Assim teríamos uma lembrança bem atual.

Amy sentiu uma onda de compaixão por ele.

- Como era ser um príncipe? Você gostava?

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Na maioria das vezes sim. Gostava da minha vida. Tomar café da manhã com a minha família, ou até mesmo no meu quarto, se eu estivesse preguiçoso ou doente. Aprender várias línguas. Passear no jardim com minha irmã de tarde antes de tomarmos chá. Andar a cavalo com meu amigo Evan. Ter quadros meus pintados pelos pintores mais importantes da época. Conversar sobre política com meu pai de noite, antes de dormir. Ajudar minha mãe com a decoração. – Ele fez uma pausa. – É claro, tinha seus inconvenientes ser conhecido em todo santo lugar. Às vezes eu só queria ficar longe da minha casa para poder respirar, e aí vinha uma velha senhora elogiar como meu pai governara bem a Inglaterra.

- Diga-me – disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. – Por que mora no meu castelo? Você não me parece ser uma princesa.

Ela corou.

- E não sou. Mas meu avô e meu bisavô foram conselheiros reais e amigos íntimos do círculo real. – Ela parecia desconfortável, como se ter uma família importante fosse algo que a desagradasse. – Meu pai até foi no castelo que a família real atual mora para convencê-los a deixá-lo comprar aqui. Ficou dois dias fora de casa.

- Então você não tem nenhum parentesco comigo, não é? – ele perguntou, secretamente aliviado.

Ela riu, e Ian observou o quão adorável ela ficava quando sorria. Ele se repreendeu imediatamente. Ele devia ser mais de um século mais velho que ela.

- Não, não tenho – ela piscou para Ian. Olhou para o livro e começou a folheá-lo. – Tem uma parte aqui que fala sobre a continuação da família. Se não me engano sua irmã teve dois filhos, um menino e uma menina.

- Mesmo?

Lembrar-se da irmã trouxe uma onda de tristeza. Ela com certeza já estava morta. Seus pais com certeza. Estava sozinho, como no dia em que entrou naquela máquina idiota, só que cem vezes pior.

- Quem está governando a Inglaterra? – perguntou ele.

- A rainha Angela – respondeu Amy. – Ela foi coroada rainha só com 22 anos, por causa de uma disputa entre a mãe dela e a tia. As duas eram gêmeas, e você sabe, o mais velho sempre é o primeiro. Mas com as duas tinham a mesma idade...

- Sim, mas alguém foi a primeira, obviamente.

Amy deu de ombros, continuando a folhear as páginas. Ela sorriu e apontou para a página.

- Aqui!

Ele olhou. As duas páginas tinham o plano de fundo uma sala cheia de quadros. O título era "A LINHAGEM REAL".

- Pode ficar a vontade – disse ela, levantando-se. – Vou pegar um copo de água. Quer um?

- Não, obrigado – respondeu, distraído, já começando a ler o enorme texto. A linguagem era diferente da de 1899, mas ele conseguiu entender algumas coisas.

"TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS DA MORTE DO IRMÃO, A PRINCESA NATALIE CASA-SE COM O NOBRE JEAN JACQUES SWAN. SEU PRIMEIRO HERDEIRO RECEBE A JUNÇÃO DOS NOMES DO IRMÃO E DO PAI, IAN VIKRAM SWAN. COM A MORTE DA RAINHA ISABEL EM 1919, NATALIE É COROADA RAINHA DA INGLATERRA. A RAINHA MORREU EM 1935, AOS 50 ANOS."

Ao lado do texto tinha uma fotografia de Natalie. Tinha aproximadamente 20 e poucos anos. O dedão dele pressionou ali e ele ficou olhando para a imagem da irmã falecida por alguns minutos.

Na cozinha reformada, Amy divagava sobre o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho louco: um príncipe do século 19 viajou no tempo e chegou no ano 2012. Mas a semelhança entre ele e a foto da capa do livro era inquestionável.

Ela bateu o copo com força na pia, cansada, depois olhou para o relógio na parede. Três e quarenta. A mãe chegava às cinco e dez, precisava fazer alguma coisa com o garoto.

Mas o quê?


	3. Chapter 3

**Infelizmente estou bem atrasada nos meus relatos, então este é apenas um pedaço. Desculpe.**

**Lauren Collins**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 - MÃE, PAI...

- O que eu vou fazer com você? – perguntou Amy ao entrar no seu quarto. O príncipe olhou para cima, a confusão estampada no rosto.

- Desculpe?

- Onde você vai ficar? – esclareceu ela. – E se ficar aqui, quem garante que meus pais não descobrirão?

Ele se sentou.

- Não tinha pensando nisso – disse suavemente. Fechou os olhos. – Talvez eu pudesse falar com essa rainha Angela...?

- _Está maluco? _

- Por que não? – retrucou Ian, abrindo os olhos. – Eu poderia mostrar esse livro. A semelhança entre eu e essa fotografia poderia provar.

- Aposto que ela te expulsaria do castelo – zombou a garota. – Olha, minha mãe vai chegar daqui a pouco. Vou contar para ela quem é você. Ela sabe que eu não sou de brincadeiras. Agora me conta como você veio parar aqui – ordenou, sentando-se na cama.

Ian suspirou e se ajeitou na cama para ficar mais confortável. Olhou-a com aqueles olhos estranhos e começou a falar.

- Eu tinha um amigo, chamado Evan. Ele gostava de se chamar de "cientista". Eu sempre ia ao laboratório dele para conferir suas novas "invenções". – Ele revirou os olhos. – E um dia ele me confessou que estava construindo uma máquina do tempo. Então, a máquina ficou pronta e ele me convidou a experimentar. Eu fui, secretamente divertido, quase prevendo que eu ia continuar no ano de 1899 e que ele ia finalmente parar com essas coisas malucas. Se eu soubesse...! Quando acordei estava no jardim, há alguns metros daqui.

Amy estava hesitante. Deveria falar que Evan se casou com a noiva dele? _Acho melhor não, _decidiu, _pelo menos não agora._

Então, para o desespero de Amy, ela escutou passos apressados pelo corredor. Eram os do seu irmão menor, Dan, de 11.

- AMY! AMY!

Ela olhou para Ian em pânico. Ele a olhou de volta, curioso, e até mesmo calmo.

- Esconda-se! – chiou Amy. – Meu irmão não pode te ver aqui!

- Por que não? – respondeu ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Pensei que tivesse dito que estamos no século 21 e as coisas são diferentes.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas então a porta se abriu. Seu irritante irmão entrou sem bater e ele olhou em choque para o garoto que estava na cama da sua irmã.

- Dan... – começou Amy, hesitante. – Não é o que você está pensando...

- Vou contar para o papai! – ele abriu um sorriso enorme e maléfico. Ele saiu gargalhando.

Amy colocou o rosto nas mãos. Seu pai arrancaria sua cabeça se soubesse que um membro do sexo masculino tivesse entrado no quarto da sua "menininha".

- Estou ferrada.

- O que significa "ferrada"? – indagou Ian.

Ela o olhou sombriamente.

- Morta. Crucificada. Queimada.

Ian a olhou em choque. E

- Crucifica-se pessoas em 2012?

Ela gemeu em resposta.

- Esqueça.

* * *

As chaves chacoalharam e então entraram no buraco da fechadura. O coração de Amy acelerou e ela olhou de relance para Ian, que estava cutucando um cupcake de chocolate, curioso.

Ela quase morreu ali quando viu seu pai com Hope. Ele não devia estar ali! Antes que Amy pudesse pedir para que o príncipe se abaixasse, Arthur olhou para frente e o viu. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Quem é esse, Amy?

- Ahn...

Ian olhou para Arthur com a mão estendida e com ar pomposo começou a falar:

- Prín...

- CALADO! – Amy tapou a boca dele desesperada, chegando até machucá-lo no ato. Ian gemeu de dor, empurrando sua mão.

Hope e Arthur pousaram as sacolas de supermercado no chão e olharam curiosos para os dois adolescentes.

- É seu amigo? – perguntou a mulher. Amy assentiu apressadamente, mas então começou a gaguejar.

- Bom, não exatamente... Sabe... Er...

Arthur cruzou os braços, os olhos verdes focalizados em Ian.

- Seu namorado, então?

_Ah, quem me dera,_ pensou Amy, corando, e depois se chutando mentalmente por sequer pensar nisso.

- Não, ele...

- PAIIIII! – O grito de Dan veio do corredor e ele entrou correndo na cozinha. – Tenho uma coisa pra te contar!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela se virou para o pai, com medo.

- Não o escute!

- A Amy tava com ele no quarto dela! – Dan sorriu, maléfico.

Os olhos de Arthur se desviaram para os dela. Seu tom era de uma irritação contida.

- É mesmo?

- Primeiro quero explicar quem é ele – Amy ignorou o pai, o coração acelerado, e o rosto quente. Ela pegou o livro que estava perto do seu cotovelo e mostrou a capa para os pais.

- O reconhecem?

- Claro – respondeu Hope, ainda que um pouco confusa por estarem falando daquele tema. – É um livro muito bom. Por quê?

- Estou falando do príncipe – explicou a filha, impaciente, dando o livro para a mãe. Hope e Arthur se entreolharam, mas fizeram o pedido. Hope emitiu um ofegar pequeno, e olhou para Ian, em choque.

- Mas como... – Ela piscou várias vezes. – Amy...

- Ian – ela gesticulou para o garoto - é o príncipe Ian Kabra – afirmou.

Arthur interrompeu.

- Opa, como é?

- É verdade. Ele entrou numa máquina do tempo e veio parar em 2012. – Ela agora falava rápido. – Foi o amigo dele que fez isso, o cientista Evan Tolliver. Precisamos mandá-lo de volta!

**CONTINUA**


End file.
